Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Corey Burton (48 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (47 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (43 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (39 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (39 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (35 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (35 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (34 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (33 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tom Kane (32 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (30 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (26 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (25 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (25 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (24 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (23 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (23 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (22 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (21 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (21 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (20 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (18 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (18 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (17 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (17 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (16 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (16 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (16 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Taber (15 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (15 VA titles) (Canadian) #Laura Bailey (15 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (15 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil Proctor (15 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (15 VA titles) (British) #Clancy Brown (14 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (14 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (14 VA titles) (American) #Matt Lanter (14 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (14 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (14 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (14 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (14 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (14 VA titles) (American) #Ashley Eckstein (13 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (13 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (13 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Wood (13 VA titles) (American) #Mickie McGowan (13 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (13 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (13 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (13 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (12 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (12 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (12 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (12 VA titles) (American) #Sherry Lynn (12 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (11 VA titles) (Canadian) #JB Blanc (11 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (11 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (11 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (11 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (11 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (10 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (10 VA titles) (British) #James Earl Jones (10 VA titles) (American) #Maile Flanagan (10 VA titles) (American) #Terrence C. Carson (10 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (9 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (9 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (9 VA titles) (American) #Brian Donovan (9 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (9 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (9 VA titles) (American) #David Ogden Stiers (9 VA titles) (American) #Jackie Gonneau (9 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (9 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (9 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (9 VA titles) (American) #Lacey Chabert (9 VA titles) (American) #Mary Kay Bergman (9 VA titles) (American) † #Neil Kaplan (9 VA titles) (American) #Phil Morris (9 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (9 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (9 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (9 VA titles) (American) #Tasia Valenza (9 VA titles) (American) #Tom Gibis (9 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (8 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (8 VA titles) (British) #Chris Cox (8 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (8 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (8 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (8 VA titles) (American) #James C. Mathis III (8 VA titles) (American) #Jason Spisak (8 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (8 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (8 VA titles) (American) #Keone Young (8 VA titles) (American) #Kristoffer Tabori (8 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (8 VA titles) (American)